


Time away

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Their time away goes a little different than what Scott had planned.





	Time away

He hated this. This was supposed to be their time alone. Away from the rest of the crew and his Pathfinder duties. Their time to just be with each other. To stay in bed or not, as they decided. Well, he was in bed. In bed with a high fever and stomach cramps. There was nothing romantic about this. He stuck his head out of the blankets and looked around. The place they had chosen to hide away was small. Just the one room but what else did they need? A clean bill of health would have been nice.

“Jaal?” He hated how pitiful he sounded. They only had two days left and he wanted... No. He needed to get better. “Where are you?” The room was empty of his Taoshay. Where had he gotten to? Did he give up on their romantic getaway and return to the ship? No. Jaal would never just leave him here. Especially without telling him. He wasn’t one to ignore him. Over pamper him, if anything. He was slowly getting over his embarrassment over Jaal’s displays of affection. It was nice to be so loved. A little scary sometimes but nice. He hadn’t been looking for love when it found him on the steps of Aya.

He had been so nervous but had worked hard to remain calm and professional. It had been his second first contact and if it hadn’t worked out he would have been dead. Then Jaal had walked down those steps and his heart had skipped a beat. Before he had even said a word, Jaal had him. He wanted to get lost in those incredible eyes. When Jaal finally spoke, his voice sent shivers down his spine. Their first encounter was way too short for him. Then, Jaal had saved in Evfra’s office. Convincing him that working together would be a good idea. Sure, Scott had saved the Moshae and defeated the Archon but none of that would have been possible if Jaal hadn’t taken a chance on him.

His musing was interrupted by the door opening. He smiled as Jaal walked in.   
“Taoshay.” Jaal walked over and sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“Still horrible.” He hummed in contentment as Jaal stroked his cheek. “Thought you had abandoned me.”  
“You’re sick.”  
“Exactly.” He laid back down as Jaal rearranged his covers for him. “Didn’t you say illness was a personal thing for Angara?”  
“It is but that doesn’t mean we totally isolate the person who’s sick. Someone always stays to take care of them. And you’re cute when you’re sick.”  
“This is not cute. This was supposed to be our time alone.” Great, now he was whining.  
“We are alone, Taoshay.”  
He ran a hand over Jaal’s rofjinn.   
“You know what I mean. I had all these plans.”

Jaal lay down beside him. A quick call to the Tempest had reassured them that Jaal couldn’t get sick. Scott was glad. It sucked being sick but at least Jaal wouldn’t suffer with him.  
“I don’t need anything but you, Taoshay”, Jaal sighed as he snuggled close. “But I would prefer you healthy. Seeing you sick wounds me.”

Yep. Jaal was perfect. He was so lucky. Being the first to love an Angara could be scary sometimes but Jaal proved every day that it was worth it. He hoped other Initiative members would discover what he had. Just as long as they stayed away from his Angara.

Laying there, wrapped in Jaal’s arms, the only sound their breathing, he fell asleep. Upon waking, he finally felt great, for the first time in a week. He spent their last two days alone showing Jaal how much he appreciated him.


End file.
